In the past, various technologies for synchronizing across multiple databases have been proposed. For example, in the air conditioning system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to synchronize attribute information DBs respectively managed by multiple distributed management devices and a central management device, a signal that includes attribute information data is periodically transmitted among the multiple distributed management devices and the central management device.